In today's internal combustion engines, basically two different arrangements of a camshaft in a cylinder head are established. In the first variant, the camshaft is received between the cylinder head and a so-called bearing frame onto which a cylinder head cover, which is usually made of plastic, is screwed with an appropriate number of screws. Thereby, a bearing channel is formed by one bearing half-shell in the cylinder head and one in the bearing frame. The bearing channel must be machined and marked in the mounted state and must be dismantled again for assembling the camshaft. However, in contrast to these efforts there are many mounting benefits; for example, the cylinder head with associated bearing frame and appropriately fixed camshaft can be placed as one unit onto the cylinder block and can be screwed thereon. In this case, the forces of the valve springs are already applied to the camshaft which is kept in position by means of the fixation, which allows for a precisely predefined position between crankshaft and camshaft. A second variant works without a bearing frame, that is, the cylinder head cover, which, for example, is made of die-cast aluminum, is screwed directly onto the cylinder head. The second variant needs considerably fewer parts, wherein an increased noise emission is to be expected because the cylinder head cover is usually made of metal.